Descent into the Darkness
by Afroshock
Summary: Since I thought the ending of Outlaw Star didn't have enough info on the leyine, I decided to write this. new chapter up: To Get Power part 3
1. Prolouge

Decent Towards the Darkness

**Written by:**

Ansem Revived

Prologue

August 30, 2250

"This world, this world, _this world.   _For over millions and millions of years, man has wondered if there was life out there.  _There, _thorough vast darkness of outer space, on other planets.  During the 1900's, man has imagined these other beings were tiny little men or carnivorous life forms that preyed upon human flesh.  Then the millennia came, our technology advanced to new heights, thus giving us the chance to explore this hypothesis of 'aliens'.  Two hundred and fifty years later, man actually found himself on other planets.  Breathing oxygen.  Drinking water.  _TALKING…to other life forms._  We all give thanks to our American frontiersmen of outer space.  The species they came intact with was a race of people, different from us.  _But yet…the same!!!  They were humans!  Humanoids to be exact.  _They were all hybrids.  A mixture of human cells and _feline cells!  They even had they're own galaxy!  _That race of aliens…_they (if not, almost) were exactly like us, THE HUMANS!!! They even talked in English!_  The aliens referred to themselves as 'Ctarl-Ctarl'.  For such a great lifestyle, they had made explorers believe that there were no other races other than humans and the Ctarl hadn't prepared us for our next encounter in the next year.

March 12, 2251

"When I first read the report that the official Frontiersmen of America* that there has been another find, I was completely astonished.   _Another Galaxy…unbelievable.  _This galaxy was inhabited by a medical wonder.  _Lizard-people.  They walked on TWO legs, just like us, warm-blooded humans.  _This certainly was something that gave me something to do while I'm in this damned laboratory.  Right now over a corpse of one of these beings, I discovered a fair amount of facts.  They are called _Silgrians, _from what the Frontiersmen's report stated_._  Even though the corpse was well preserved on the trip to Earth, the blood is cool when I cut it.  This solved my problem of their bipedal ways.  Silgrians are evolved form of a certain reptile.  I can't put my finger on which one, though, but I know it's probably extinct by now.  I'll have to ask the Frontiersman to find out for me.  This'll probably cost a lot of money, so I'll need to convince the government to fund the project for me.

"Curse my scientific ways.  But it's my job, so I have to do it.  It puts food on the table.  But I'm going to put in some time to see if I can get some days off.  Working for the US Government is hard work.  Well, anyways, I'm going to see if I can get some days off so I can take a relaxing, well-deserved vacation to Hawaii with my now pregnant wife, Melissa, the most beautiful person in the world, scratch that, the universe.  And plus, I need to get away from my colleagues and labs.  I'm starting to get a rash from them.  James Gillium Parkers signing off."

Videocassette recording found by Space Force unit 81.  Year 2510

*=Frontiersmen of America.  Founded 2155.

Well, I did it, my first prologue for my first story.  Please READ & REVIEW.  FELL FREE TO FLAME ME!!!!!!!!!!!  See ya'll!

                


	2. The Mission

Decent into the Darkness

By: Ansem Revived

Chapter 1: The Mission

_"What are you giving me here?!?!  A cassette?!?!"_

"Not just a cassette, a cassette from an important person."

_"I came all the way hear this.  Duuz, you know how a busy person I am. I can't be running back and forth for no apparent reason.  I have a carrier ship and three fighters to maintain, and it is REALLY expensive!"_

_My associates are so stupid_, thought Duuz.  "Calm down, Mirak.  You haven't even heard what I need from you.  I can make your money problems vanish, if you just hear me out."

Mirak looked into the Saurian's yellow eyes.  _He's serious about this.  _So he shuffled around in the office couch to get in a comfortable listening position.  Once finished, Mirak simply said calmly, "I'm listening."

Duuz kicked his recliner back, put the ancient tape recorder on the coffee table in the middle of the room, and started explaining.

"Have you heard of the Galactic Leyline?"

"No.  What is it?" Mirak asked.

"I really don't know myself, but James Parkers did."

"So why wasn't it in his entry then?"

"He discovered the Leyline some years after this.  I asked an investigations unit to find out who James was, but the American Government seem to have disavowed any information about him.  Nothing was found, no social security number, no birth certificate, no death certificate, nothing."

"Erased from history, huh?"

Duuz closed his eyes and simply said, "Seems that way."

A look of curiosity grew on Mirak's face.  He sat up.  "So, what's the job?  Find this guy?"

"I'm not finished yet", said Duuz.  His eyes still closed.

"Well, go on", Mirak replied as he lay back down.

"What is your status with the Kei Pirates?" asked Duuz.

Mirak smirked.  "I guess they want all three of our heads after that convoy fiasco crap.  You know, the incident with the mineral import/export ship.  There was dragonite in it the size of fists in it.  Good thing we stopped the pirates from taking it though."

"Yeah, the dragonite was used to make energy-based weapons for the Forces."  With that said, Duuz lowered his recliner, opened his eyes, and walked to the wall that doubled as a window and stopped.  He crossed his huge arms on his back and glared out into the darkness of space.  "Do you know a certain pirate called 'Hazanko'?"

Mirak looked at Duuz's back blankly.  After a few seconds, he laughed a little.  "Is this a joke, everybody knows who Hazanko is now.  The crew of the Outlaw Star killed him."

"Now", Duuz paused for a moment, taking a small breath in "I'm not trying to be insulting, but how can a small group of rag-tag outlaws take down an immensely powerful man of Hazanko.  _He was a Tao Master.  He was even the leader of the Anten Seven." _  He turned around to face Mirak.  "That just doesn't sound right.  Even if casters were used."

"My team probably could've taken out six of those seven." Mirak said, fiddling with his empty knife sheath.  "But I still don't see what this has to do with James Parkers, and another thing, the recording said that he had a pregnant wife.  By now the child is probably a dead grandparent."

"Like you said before, he was erased from history.  Even his ancestors and predecessors are gone. He had no family.  They all just disappeared in the wind."  Duuz said while walking back to his recliner.  He didn't kick it back this time, but instead he laid his arms in his lap and leaned forward, making sure Mirak can see the light in his eyes.  "But I know what ever happened to him _AND _how the outlaws killed the Tao Master had something to do with the Galactic Leyline!  They all were searching for it."

"Whatever James did to find this 'Leyline' must've been pretty dumb for the U.S. to disavow information about him." Mirak whispered this to himself.  He sat upright, put the sheath back into his coat, and finally said; "I think I've put two-and-two together about me and my fellow mercenaries job now."  Mirak smirked while Duuz leaned back into his recliner.

"Oh really" _He's brighter than he looks_, thought Duuz.

"You want us to figure out what this 'Galactic Leyline' is, don't you?"

_How disappointing_.  "No."

"No?"

"I want you to kill the crew of the Outlaw Star."  Duuz said with no emotion in his voice.

"What the hell?  Are you crazy?  Even there was this Leyline, what makes you think that my team will be able to take down people who actually killed a Tao Master!?!?"  Mirak's eyes had gotten very wide after hearing his friend talking like this.

"They probably have gotten magical powers or something from this Leyline to do what they did, but with power like that, they might be able to destroy _an entire space station!  _The Angel Links* might not be able to destroy them, but I've seen the way you fly with the _Cutting Edge Hellraiser*_ fighter and your team's.  You guys are even great on foot.  So I know you can do this."  Duuz's eyes widened also.

_"Okay."  _Mirak paused for a moment.  He got up; walked to the door; turned around, and opened his coat, as if flashing.  Duuz gasped at the sight he saw.

Sheaths.  Rows and rows of knife sheaths.  All sewn inside the linen of Mirak's leather coat.  _No wonder it almost took forever for his crew to disarm_, thought Duuz.

"Now, how much are we talking?"  Mirak said as he zipped his coat halfway.

"600,000 wong"

"900,000"

"750,000"

"800,000"

"775,000"

"Deal."  Mirak walked up to Duuz and extended his arm to him with a opened, gloved hand.

"Deal." Duuz shook it with hesitation.  _What was I thinking?!?! 775,000 wong, that's a lot.  But...I don't think I'm going to end up paying,_ He thought.  Then, he smirked.  _If everything goes according to plan, I won't even have to._

_What have I gotten my crew into?_  This is what Mirak thought while he was opening the door out of the office into the hallway, to tell the news to his team.

First Chapter complete.  Thanks to the reviews, I got more self-confidence now.  

Well…bye…I guess.

Ansem Revived


	3. Friends

Hello, my children of the darkness.  I've been wondering why my italicized words aren't showing right.  Without them, it makes my story sound stupid.  Here's an example: 

Italicized sentence: _What the hell does "ja ne " mean?_

If this quote wasn't in italics, something is probably wrong with the way I transfer chapters to ff.net.  So someone out there, help me.  If you do, I'll bring you into the world of darkness where you can join me in fight against the light in people!  For now, underlined words will be thoughts for characters.

And another thing, I realized that I forgot the disclaimer so here it is:

I own the Hellraisers, all four of them (even the ship AND the fighters).  EVEN JAMES PARKERS.  I don't own the Outlaw Star, Angel Links, and everything that you, the reader, know that was in the series.

Oh yeah, another thing, James isn't the father of Jim, he's the father of-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

############################(I figured out haw to do borders now, I'm a big kid now.)

Decent into the Darkness

Written by:

Ansem Revived

Chapter 2: Hellraiser

"Perfect score."

"I don't get you.  Why would a Ctarl need to use a gun?  I mean really, nearly perfect sight means nearly perfect aiming."

The male Ctarl stared at the target, a flimsy plastic board with an outline of a man drawn on it.  Now the man had five bullet holes in his heart, but ten bullets were fired.   He then turned his attention to his target practice opponent, an Angel Links solider.  "Because I think it's better to kill victims from far away than to walk up and kill it."

"Oh."  The solider put his gun inside his holster.  Then he took off his earmuffs and asked for Ryota for his.

The Ctarl did so and looked at the soldier's score.  "93.  Not bad at all"

After Ryota gave the solider his Glock back, they walked out the room and into the hallway that lead into the lobby, talking.

"I walked in the confiscation room, you know, the place where we put all of your weapons?"

"Yeah, what about it"

"I think I saw your weapon of choice, a .44."

"My Magnum revolver" Ryota said this with a hint of boastfulness.  But the solider didn't seem to notice.

"I've been thinking, where'd you get that gun?  They seem to be just as rare as a caster gun!  Do you have a caster gun?"

"Yes."

"So where is it then?"

"On the Hellraiser, but I don't have no shells for it.  I never even used it." Ryota started to remember that almost forgotten gun in his dresser by the bed in his quarters.

"Wow."

They finally made it into the lobby.  Ryota sat down in a chair near a big plasma television set in the northern wall and said his farewells to the solider, now going through some authorized personnel door near the reception desk.

"Hey Ryota."

He turned around to see one of his fellow fighters.  A woman.  A Saurian woman of the king* series carrying what seemed to be a duffel bag.

" Where've you been, Cecilia?"

"Check out what I've bought from a fellow demolitions expert, but be silent."  Her voice went down to a whisper as she unzipped the bag.  "Look."

Ryota peered inside it and found two green boxes.  The color was almost as green as his eyes.  "What are they?" he whispered.

"Acid grenades.  Just fit for my grenade launcher."

"Acid huh?  Well, you know how Bill gets when you have explosives like that on the ship.  Like that time you practiced rigging a C-4 room trap." 

"Yeah." Cecilia started to laugh, showing her two rows of omnivorous teeth.  "He waltzed in, tripped over the wire, and bits of paper flew every where."  They both started to laugh loudly.  Cecilia had to lean on the chair to keep balance.  "His expression was priceless!  Yours too when you heard the explosion. "  She grabbed one of her hair-like tendrils and tried to impersonate Ryota during the explosion.  "WHAT THE HELL!  CECILIA!  STOP IT!  YOU HURT MY EARS!  YOU KNOW HOW SENSITIVE THEY ARE!"

Cecilia broke down laughing again.

"And they still hurt, too."  Ryota whined as he rubbed his ears.

"You guys leave me out of all the fun don't you?"

The two looked towards the hall and saw their captain standing there, grinning.  They couldn't tell that Mirak was faking his expressions.

"Where've you been?  We've been waiting for almost three hours."  Replied Ryota.

"What was this job Duuz had been wanting us to do so badly?" asked Cecilia.

Mirak closed the distance between him and his crewmembers.  He whispered, "We have to kill a group of people."

"Oh really.  Who?" asked Cecilia in a hushed tone.

"Let's discuss this on the Hellraiser." Replied Mirak.

"Sure thing."  Whispered Ryota.  "Who's that running towards us?"

All three set their attention to the young solider coming to them.  She seemed to be holding a envelope.

"Are you the Hellraisers?" she asked.

"Why yes we are," answered Cecilia.

"Here you go!"  She gave Mirak the envelope.  "Please open it when you leave Angel Links."  And with that she left them to go into another room into a hallway.

"What do you think it is?" asked Ryota with a curious look his face.

"It's probably some cash paid up-front, but let's open it when we're on the ship with Bill.  That way, we can all see."

"Yeah, let's go!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Second Chapter complete! Read and Review!!!!

*= King type Saurians are somewhat of the dominant race of all the cold-blooded ones.  While the females are beautiful and petite(Cecilia), the males are huge and strong(Duuz).


	4. Fears, Thoughts, Dreams OPTIONAL

Greetings everyone.  This chapter is only just to confuse you more, but it is an essential part of this huge story that I've finally completed in my mind now.  But there is something…something more diabolical than me, and it is…8th Grade.  I HATE SCHOOL!  They keep trying to bring me into the light. Sooooooooooooooo…I might post a chapter every three days, but since I'm working on some retarded little report called the "reformation", it might be even a week, m'kay.  Now…back to the chapter at hand.  It is OPTIONAL to read it, but to me personally, it sounds cool.  And finally, for all you people who read it, review it.  Why?  BECAUSE I SAID SO THAT'S WHY!!!!!!!!!!  One more thing, no more disclaimers, the only one was written in the last chapter, so for all you official people, look at that the last chapter.

LET'S BEGIN!

#####################

Chapter 2.5(OPTIONAL)

Written by: Ansem Revived

Chapter 2.5: Fears, Thoughts, and Dreams

_…Why?_

_…Why?_

_…Why?_

_Duuz Zeleman*…Duuz…stop it._

_Don't do this.  You can wait for that power to come…one day it will come.  …Please, don't force it._

_You are a great person.  I don't want to give this power you, Duuz.  You will be cursed to.  Just like…_

_Me._

_Don't let you greed overpower you.  You have the ability to achieve the greater things in life.  Duuz, you haven't even experienced love yet…so please, wait and you will have something more than this power you seek._

_We may be in different places of the universe, but still I can sense your inner being, you soul._

_Your soul, it is truly unbalanced now, the darkness in you has started overpowering your light.  You should be happy that you are a commander of the Space Forces._

_I wish that I were you right now.  Then I would have the ability to change my life…_

_They all died…_

_Everyone died…_

_All because of me…me and my carelessness!_

_Why…_

_WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY BODY ANYMORE!_

_I WANT TO SEE THE REAL WORLD!  I WANT TO FEEL._

_I WANT TO TASTE._

_I WANT TO HEAR._

_I WANT TO…see._

_Death…_

_Planet…_

_Screams…_

_Blood…_

_Something is coming for me…but who?_

_He…has no soul…_

_He…isn't even real._

_But…he's coming for my power._

_Why…_

_LOVE_

_DEATH_

_HONOR_

_FRIENDS_

_FAMILY_

_HOPE_

_The factors…of the balance._

You like it.  I know I did.  Well as you can see, I gave Duuz a last name.  Cool, huh?  From you people who read it please review it!  I tried my best to write this without showing much of the plot and conflict.

Yours truly,

Ansem Revived

_PS: The Outlaw Star's crew is a major part in this story, so be patient for about one or two more chapters._


	5. Weapons

All right!  Two chapters in one day!  I'm on a roll!  Okay, let me calm down……………now I'm better.  For all you people who read chapter 2.5, thank you.  Thank you very much.  For those who didn't, oh well, I guess.  One more thing, I figured out how to properly upload my chapters to ff.net!  Isn't that lovely?  Now you readers can see how I really type my stories.

Find the disclaimer, its in one of the chapters.

LET'S BEGIN, SHALL WE?

#################################################

Decent into the Darkness

Written by: Ansem Revived

Chapter 3: Weapons

_"William…oh, William!"_

_"Mom?"_

_"William, where are you?"_

_"Up here.  In the tree house."_

_William's mother looked up the big oak tree to see a tiny shack, built onto a group of branches.  Through the opening that took the place of a window, she could see her 10-year-old son.  William's brown eyes were peering down at her.  He smiled.  "It's dinner time, isn't it?"_

_"Yes it is, your dinner is getting cold.  So come down from there."  She looked up at him with her equally brown eyes, smiling also._

_"I'm coming," He started to walk towards another, but bigger opening to get out.  But, then something warm touched his back.  It sent a jolt down his spine.  Startled, he turned around to see what it was.  Nothing._

_"Probably a squirrel.  Yeah, a squirrel that must've frightened somehow."  The boy started to leave._

_"Bill."_

_"Who said that?" He said this so quickly that he didn't realized he said it.  He turned around yet again.  Nothing._

_"Probably my imag-ahh!" That warm feeling cane back to him, but now it was moving up and down his back._

_"Bill."_

_"STOP IT!" He tried to run away, but the unseen force grabbed him by the shoulders.  It started to shake him._

_"BILL, CALM DOWN!"_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_"BILL, WAKE UP"_

Mirak kept shaking the slumbering man.  "WAKE UP ALREADY!  I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU STAY UP LATE LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"

Bill's eyes finally opened.  Frightened, he knocked Mirak's hands off of him and stood up looking around the room.  He started to speak after he recognized his surroundings.  "MIRAK, YOU BASTARD, I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!"

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T UP ALL NIGHT LIKE A DUMBASS, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!!!!!"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY, THERE'S A VIRUS ON MY LAPTOP I NEED TO GET RID OFF.  IT'S JUST AS IGNORANT AS SOMEBODY I KNOW!!!!!"

Mirak's right hand balled into a fist.  He was looking at Bill _very_ violently.  "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, HMM?!"

"I'M SAYIN' THAT YOU'RE IGNORANT!!!!!"

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT!  YOU'RE GOING DOWN, MOTHERF…"

Somebody's arms restrained him.  They were quite strong, too.  "Calm down, geez.  You're always complaining about something aren't you Mirak?"

Mirak turned his head to the side to see Ryota.  "LET ME GO!"

"Mirak, don't you want to work on your_ Cutting Edge_?

Mirak's expression was replaced by the thrill of upgrading his fighter.  "I said would do that, didn't I?  Bill?"  He looked at the now sitting figure; he was working on his computer.  "Bill, I'm sorry.  It's just that…that I've been in a bad mood after that meeting with Duuz."

It looked as if Bill's anger fell and he simply forgot about it.  He brushed a strand of black hair from his eyes.  "What happened?"  He said with curiosity.

"Yeah, I want to know who we have to kill," said Ryota.  He leaned on the metal wall, eyes fixed on Mirak.

"Kill?"  Bill looked at Ryota, then to Mirak.

"Mirak told us that it would be better to discuss this together."  Cecilia was standing at the doorway of Bill's room.  He started wonder why was this conversation was taking place in his room.

"Well, after hearing what these two said, it seems that we're all in a group."  Bill sat on one end of his bed, while Cecilia sat on the other.  "Explain."

_They're going to kill me for this.  _Mirak took a deep breath.  "We…have to kill," everybody's eyes were on him.  A minute passed, which rendered Bill's patience. "_Who?  Who has to be killed?"_

Mirak stared into Bill's eyes and finally said it, "the crew…of the Outlaw Star…"

**_PAP!!_**__

Mirak covered his now red left cheek.  He looked at Cecilia.  She was up and ready to slap him again.  Her eyes were wide and her voice rose, which was very uncommon for a woman like herself.  "_You idiot! Are you trying to kill us?"_

Bill voice was raised also, but his reaction wasn't as terrifying as his female partner's.  He stood up also.  "_If they can kill a Tao Master, what makes you think we can take them out?"_

Ryota, who was always enthusiastic during any conflict, tried to think of something to say so _he and his friends _wouldn't viciouslyattack their captain.  "They must've beaten Hazanko out of sheer luck, maybe that's why Duuz thinks that we can kill them.

"Yeah, hopefully.  Would it be okay for you guys to stand back now?   Please?" Mirak now was starting to step backwards from the angry female Saurian.

Cecilia finally started to take Ryota's unspoken advice.  She changed the subject of the conversation.  "What's in that envelope you got from that solider girl…Mirak_?_"  She said his name spitefully and put her hands on her hips.

Mirak, thankful that she wasn't going to try to attack him again, pulled out the brown envelope from his coat pocket.  "Cecilia, would you like the honor of opening it?"

"Give me that!"  She snatched it from him.  She tore the seal off and pulled out four plastic cards and a note.  Her eyes widened yet again as she stared at one particular card/

"_Oh my god!  Where did… **this… **come from?"_

"What happened?"  Ryota looked down at the card she was looking at.  There was a name 'Space Forces Weapon Testing Facility' on the top of it in blue words.  Her full name 'Nephyranisia Cecilia Milerchik'* and a picture of her, pink skin; yellow eyes; and five hair like tendrils that shot down to her waist (Ryota couldn't see this for it was a head-shot).  Judging from what her expression was in side the picture, Ryota said, "You seemed to be really pissed off when this picture was took."

_"How did the Forces get my name?  And how did they get this picture?"_ Cecilia sat back down on Bill's bed.  _"This picture must've be taken when my brother died.  This is from my town's newspaper!  This is the most recent public picture I have.  There's a newspaper cutout of the event in my parent's scrapbook.  Who gave them permission to take this picture?"_

Bill, now curious, he looked at her card.  "The Space Forces can do mostly anything they want to.  Anyways, can I see the rest of the cards and the note?"

Cecilia handed them to him.  Bill looked at the note first.  "It's a fax from Duuz.  Here, Mirak."  He handed the note and Mirak's card to him and gave Ryota his card.

"Duuz probably forgot to give me this stuff when we were talking."  He read the note.  A smile crept upon his face slowly as he read it.  "Listen to this:

                    _Mirak,_

_                    You're probably thinking 'how can we take down the Outlaw Star'.  Don't worry; I have everything figured out now._

_                    Within this packet, you should have four I.D. cards for the new Weapon Testing Facility the Space Forces have.  Go _

_                    there.  That convoy that your fighters saved finally paid off, for that dragonite was used to make energy-based_

_                    weapons.  They were originally going to be used to create standardized army rifles, but since you're going_

_                    against the Outlaw Star, I ordered them to make weapons, strong weapons for you._

_                    Duuz_

_                    P.S. The coordinates are 11.52nw  x 30.55e."_

"This picture was taken when I graduated with honors in my academy," said Ryota.  "My white hair has gotten longer.  I'm 20 now, so this picture was _probably _taken two years ago."

"And this is a picture of me when I got my driver's license," said Bill.

"Bill, call the person in charge of the docking station.  Tell them we're leaving."  Mirak's voice always went into a commanding tone when it came to the ship.  "Oh yeah.  One more thing, ask them if they can refuel the carrier and the fighters."

"I'm on it," replied Bill.  He left his room to go to the communications area in the cockpit of the carrier.

#################################

Finished.  That felt good.  Read and Review!

Ansem Revived 


	6. Another Side, Another Story

I have returned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I HATE SCHOOL, I HATE SCHOOL, and you know what?  I HATE SCHOOL!!!!!   Venting out your anger always work, people says.  And you know what?  IT DOESN'T WORK!!!!  _Never…  Never in my entire life, have I encountered something as dark as I, but now…I have to be in it **five freakin' days a week!!!!**  _But that's life, I guess.  Another thing, the OS crew's in this chapter!  

I spy with my little eye a disclaimer, find it!

On your marks, get set,…you want me to say it, the two-lettered word, don't you?  Well, let me tie my shoe's first…finished.  Now…GO!!!!!!!

_****************************************************_

Decent into the Darkness

Written by: Ansem Revived

Chapter four:  Another Side, Another Story

Fred, the Outlaw Star, lights, water, insurance for Starwind & Hawking, food, people, Gene.  This is all Gene's fault.  'We'll make it big' he says.  So, from what I see, there's no trace of big money, no traces of high profits, no traces of a steady business.  Nothing.

"What a dumbass…" Jim continued to check on the self-automated evaluator, which was connected to the company's bank account, on his handheld laptop.  He's also lazy as hell.  I mean it's already 2:30 pm!  "Gene, GET UP ALREADY!!!"  With that, the blonde-haired boy pounded the floor with his right foot.

No response.

Jim sighed.  Stressed out, he got up from the kitchen table and walked to the counter to make some coffee.  Coffee was the only thing that separated Starwind & Hawking from going out of business.  And, for the people who don't know a normal day in this place, Jim, the 11-year-old boy, drunk the most coffee in the building.

He heard footsteps behind him just now, which he assumed it was his partner.

"Gene," Jim said calmly, trying to hide his anger for once, "Why is it…that you go to clubs and stay there every night?"  He turned around and saw someone other than Gene.

"Oh, sorry Suzuka."  Jim apologized.  He turned around, frustrated, and took a sip of his coffee.

"It's okay."  She walked in the kitchen.  And did something unusual…Suzuka actually pulled out a chair and sat down with Jim.  Usually she would stand in a corner somewhere and drink her some green tea, but now, she was looking at Jim with a face with concern.

"Jim, I always wanted to know, why is it that you always seem to be busy?"

He smiled.  "I thought Aisha only asked me that.  Well, it's that Gene does nothing at all except for saying 'We'll make it big!' all the time and sleep." He laughed a little. "This place just needs to be called Hawking & Twilight & Clan-Clan & Melfina."  He took another sip at his coffee.

Suzuka giggled a bit.

"So, Suzuka, what happened to you?  You're always so quiet and alone.  Something good happen?"

"Yes, in a way," her mood fell to depression.  "I took a long look at my life yesterday.  My parents killed by pirates; my anger rising enough for me to become an assassin; the time I met you people; my revenge at the Leyline…  I have always thought that there'll be a time that my mother and father would come back from the dead to give me a final goodbye before they departed to the Afterworld.  But now…I've faced the facts, there's no possible way for that to happen, so I'm going to put it behind me and continue living my life, thinking pleasant thoughts about my dead loved ones."  Suzuka's expression lifted a little.  Jim noticed it.

"So…have you seen Aisha lately?  She left this morning you know without saying good bye."  He asked.  He drunk the rest of his coffee and put the mug aside.

"No, I haven't."

"She's been acting grumpy lately so, oh well."  He resumed typing.

"Is Melfina's okay?  You know she's on the roof, right?"  Suzuka asked.

"Yeah, I know.  She's been going up there a lot recently, especially during the daytime.  But if that jackass I call my partner would wake up and go check on her, she'll probably talk more to us."  Jim had a slight raised tone in his voice.

"I'd think it would be best to leave her alone for now.  Before I walked in, I saw her leaning off the rafters, as if she was looking for someone.  I called to her, but she just ignored my greeting."

Jim started to laugh again.  "What's up with all you women here?  You're all having mood swings at the same time.  I'm starting to think you're all on your p-hmph!"

Suzuka placed her hand on Jim's mouth, laughing.  Her cheeks started to turn red.  "You really need to stay away from Gene."

#####################################################################

I Did it!!!!  Even on a school night!!!!!!!  This is NOT the only time you will see the OS team.  You'll see them again in the next chapter, along with my characters.

I don't get it…my friends say this is a good story, and some reviewers say it's a good story.  So why ain't people reading it?  Even though I'll still continue writing, reviewers or not, I'm not as crappy as those dumb ff.net writers.  Not you, the reader, but those writers, browntipsoverhere and joshmasta69.  Anyways…good bye.

Ansem Revived

P.S: Aisha_diamond09, **THANK YOU FOR MY FIRST SIGNED REVIEW.  ***kisses her*


	7. Choices

Ansem Revived here.  There's this really cool story called 'Romancing the Dream' on ff.net's OS category.  Read it and review it. Why, you ask?  BECAUSE I SAID SO! THAT'S WHY!  Plus, _that story has more potential than mine will ever have_.  Here's the next chapter, Chioces.

Find the disclaimer.

_Reading is darkness, so I like it._

***************************************************************

Decent into the Darkness

Written by: Ansem Revived.

Chapter 5: Choices

(A.N. this whole chapter is about a dream sequence, so try not to be confused)

_Melfina…_

_Melfina…_

"Where am I?"  The woman looked around, trying to find her loved one.  "Gene, are you here?"

_My child…_

_Look at where you are._

Melfina gazed at what suddenly appeared around her.  Or what was above and below her actually.

Above her…light.  Burning, piercing light.

Below her…darkness.  Cold, fearful darkness.

She also noticed a green border surrounding her.  Upon closer inspection, Melfina saw that it was stained glass.  It was so great in detail, that it would actually break into a million pieces.

"_It's cold in here."  _She started to shiver.  Melfina wrapped her arms around herself and realized…she was naked.  This shook her up a bit.  Since Gene wasn't here, she thought those_…pirates_ had kidnapped her.  _Oh please.  Please don't let them hurt me._

_Don't worry._

"Who said that? S-show yourself!"  Then it happened, two symbols appeared in front of her.  She recognized them instantly.

_"The leyline?"_

She was right.  The symbols were the signs of the Galactic Leyline.  They would still haunt her mind, the S-shaped dragon with a dot above and below it.

_There's something different about these.  I can actually feel from them.  _Melfina walked up and touched the black one on her left.

Sorrow…Hatred…Anger.  She stepped away from it.  Then it disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.  Startled by this, she almost wasn't ging to feel the white one.  But her curiosity pulled her to do so.

Happiness…Love…Joy.  She stepped away from this one, too.  And like it's counterpart, it disappeared in a cloud of white mist.

Melfina… 

"Who are you?  Why are you doing this to me?"

_Answer my questions and you will be free to do as you please._

The mysterious voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.  Melfina tried to see if she could recognize the voice from somewhere.  Nobody.  The only distinct trait it had was that it belonged to a male and probably in their mid-ages.

She was reluctant to reply, but her urge of trying to get back home overpowered her. "Okay, I will."

_Great.  Now let's get started.  _The voice seemed to be excited.

To love somebody, what would you have to see in that person? 

Melfina thought for a moment.  She couldn't really answer the voice's question.  Then, she started to think about Gene.  About that time inside the Leyline, where he wished for them to be together always.  She answered.  "That they would care for me.  Take care of me.  Protect me."

_Good, Good.  Now, what if someone hurts you in a way that you would never want to be hurt?  Would you forgive them?_

The android answered briefly.  "Yes, because everyone needs to be forgiven.  Regardless of how horrible their actions were."

Final question…what is your greatest desire? 

"My greatest desire?"  Melfina thought for a moment again.  Her greatest desire has already been granted, so there hasn't been nothing she wanted.  She answered the only desire in her now.  "To find out who you are."

Silence.

"What happened?  Hello, are you still there?"  Nothing.

_You are balanced enough…_

_Look to where the light inside guides you._

_Save me from the growing…infinite…darkness that grows._

_The one you love…he shall be the one who locks the way to the scales._

_Your friends will help you on your journey to the scales, but be warned…there is darkness growing in the one who is not real._

_You must stop him before he can put his grasp upon me.  His wish being fulfilled._

_Listen to me…there are others.  Others who have yet to realize that they were meant to accompany you.  Do not find them…_

_they will find you.  And always remember…_

_Never let you friends peer too deeply into the darkness.  They will accept the darkness within them, regardless of all their present joy and happiness.  One more thing.._

_Don't become like me...  _

_***********************************_

I've nothing to say.

Ansem Revived


	8. Awakening

Hi…           

This Chapter is all about the McDougall Brothers.  They will play a _very special part in this story…_  I know.  Some of this doesn't fit together.  But be patient…  The Outlaw Star, The Hellraisers, and the McDougall brothers (mostly Harry) will encounter each other. 

Okay.  Lets commence.

***********************************************************************

Decent into the Darkness

Written by: Ansem Revived

Chapter 6:  Awakening

"This goddamned red light must be busted.  HURRY UP!"

"Sit down, Harry.  Yelling at it won't change anything."

The blue-haired man leaned back down in the passenger's seat.  He looked at his brother.  "Ron?  When do you think we'll get the El Dorado back from the officials?"

"Until we can get the money for that and to pay the pirates for the new body they gave you."  The light turned green.  They continued down the dark, cold street.  The streetlamps' lights moving Ron and Harry's shadows as they passed by them.

"I can't stand this place."  Harry started to fiddle with his ponytail's purple ribbon.

"Me neither, but I'm not complaining."  Ron made a right turn on 50th.  "Sure Magusser 9 isn't a paradise, but it's a temporary shelter until we get our ship back."

They kept silent until they stopped in the parking lot of their present home, the Short Arms apartment building.

"You got the key?"

"Yeah.  Lets go, Harry."

They got out of the convertible.  Harry looked at the other cars in disgust.  _I deserve better than this.  I HATE this place._

Ron opened the door to the lobby, and a smell hit him.  "Another gas pipe must've busted."

The brother's walked towards the end of the lobby where the elevators were, glancing at the abstract paintings that tried to make the room look decent.

Ron pushed the call button.  The numbers above the two elevators started to count down.

5…4…3…2…1

The one on the left opened.  Ron and Harry went inside it.

"Number 3."  Harry pushed the #3 button.  The door closed, revealing the words 'Fuck' on the left side and 'You' on the right side.  Ron just ignored it, but Harry stared at the red words.  "Ron.  Why couldn't we just go back to Heiphong?"

"Will you just shut up?   Besides, it cost to much to live there."  The elevator stopped at the 3rd floor and opened, revealing a prostitute.  She looked at the both of them.  "I have a threesome deal for 6-"

"Move."  Harry shoved the unattractive woman out of his way.  Ron followed suit.

The woman walked in the elevator.  "Fuck them," she said to herself.

"Home, sweet home."  Ron opened the door to 3c.  He flipped the switch to the lights.

The apartment wasn't anything except a 5-room deal.  A bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and two bedrooms, that's all they're been.

"All that job searching made me tired.  I'm going to bed.  Night, Harry."  Ron left to go in his room.

"Night."  Harry walked inside the living room and lay on the couch, thinking to himself.

I hate this place.  We have no money, no ship, and, worst of all, a broken reputation.   No body recognizes us.  We're the McDougall brothers, the most feared outlaws in the universe.  But all that's changed, thanks to that Gene Starwind.  He did this to us.  I was the one who helped Melfina at the Leyline, but she chose him over me.  I hope that those two, and that stupid crew of his will die.  Die a painful death…a slow death.  Their blood dripping from their mutilated bodies…How I long to see that site.  I hate them…I hate them all…I hate everybody…I even hate this space station.  The stars outside of this glass dome, I wish that they could just fall and break through.  Everybody would die then.  Harry smirked.  He meant every word.

He started to hear Ron snoring lightly.  Maybe I should get some sleep, too.  He looked at the clock on the wall.  "2:00."  With that said, he turned of the lights and went into his bedroom. 

Harry undid his hair and started to pull his clothes off.  He looked at the area above his right kneecap.  There was a mark, the mark of the Kei pirates.  He was lucky that they gave him a new body, but he never understood why.  Sure the Kei pirates were an evil bunch, but they practically gave him his life back.  Why had they done it?  He often went to bed thinking this.  He was also mad because the pirates didn't give him his cybernetic arm back.  Harry was 100% human again.  He asked Ron why they done it, but he said he was surprised that Harry had his body back.  Ron said somehow, the El Dorado was shut down and everything went black.  When he woke up, there was Harry looking at his hands smiling.  It was a miracle.

"Something good really did come out of that Leyline incident."  Harry pulled on a T-Shirt from his dresser and fell right in the bed.  He was out like a light.

The next morning, Harry found out he was alone when there wasn't any noises.  Harry, who lived with Ron for almost 5 years, knew that Ron always made a noise, even if he was standing still.

"Where the hell has he run off to now?"  Harry walked into the kitchen, still in his boxers, T-shirt, and unorganized hair.  There was a sticky note on the counter next to the box of cereal.  He picked it up and read it out loud.

"Harry,

Gone to get a job.  The rent is almost due; so see if you can find one for yourself.

Ron"

"That makes sense."  Harry threw it away and grabbed a bowl and a spoon.  "Now let's see if we have some milk."  He opened the fridge.  It was almost empty.  All there was in it were a half-drunk bottle of fruit juice, a gallon of milk, and six eggs.  He took the milk out and placed it on the counter.  Next he grabbed the cereal box and emptied the rest of the contents in his bowl.  He threw it away and grabbed the milk.  After pouring the milk into the bowl, Harry took the spoon and went into the living room to eat while watching TV.  

Harry sat down with his cereal and grabbed the control from the floor.  He pressed the power button.

It didn't come on.  He pressed it again.  Nothing.

Harry opened the back of the remote to see if there were any batteries in it.  He just put some in two days ago.  He put both the cereal and the remote down and walked to the TV to press the power.

It still didn't come on.

Oh god.  Please don't let the power be out.  He walked towards the light switch and flipped it.  The lights didn't come on.  Harry ran back to the kitchen and opened the fridge.  The light was off.  "Dammit!"  He punched it.  "Aaargh."  It hurt his knuckles badly.  He put his fist inside is left hand and walked to the phone to call the landlord.  He picked it up and no dial tone was heard.

"I'm going to get him.  Let me put my clothes on."  He walked to his room.

**BAM!!**

The door closed right in his face.  He twisted the doorknob.  "What the hell's going on here?!?!"

He approached his brother's closed door and tried to open it.  It was locked.

I gotta get out of here!  Harry ran to the front door and unlatched it.  He tried to open it…

but it wouldn't.

"LET ME OUT!  LET ME OUT OF HERE!"  Harry started to bang on the door.  No one came for him.

Then something strange happened.  There were shadows covering the upper part of the walls in the room.  He looked at the window.  Something was starting to cover it from the outside like a veil.  It was almost as if the sunlight was hiding and a starless night sky was slowly taking it's place.

"HELP ME!  SOMEBODY! HELP ME!"

The last speck of light was gone.  It was so dark in the apartment, that Harry couldn't even see his own two hands in front of him.  He made for the window, but run into the table and fell.

He started to cry.  "Someone.  Please, help me."

Harry was in the darkness.

********************************************************

Boo-freaking-hoo.  Harry is locked in his own apartment.  He should learn to appreciate the darkness as I have.  R&R

Ansem Revived


	9. Revelation

I have a shout-out.  I'd like to thank mercy-angel09 for giving me back my enthusiasm and my teachers.  I got my progress reports back and I made strait A's!!!! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL?  Anyways, I'm going to introduce the bad guy of this story.  I have one loooooooong beginning, but I don't care.

I'M so PRETTY…oh so PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LA LA LA!!!!!!!

****************************************************************

Decent into the Darkness

Written by: Ansem Revived

Chapter 7(I think): Revelation

Revelation: Verse 3 

Blessed is he that readeth,

And they that hear the words 

_Of this prophecy, _

_And keep those things which are written:_

_For the time is at hand…_

I'm finally free.  No more New York… 

_No more street corner shops…_

_No more people getting on my case…_

_No more locked gate…_

_No more Leyline Heart…_

_No more Melfina…_

_Come back, caster._

_No I'm not coming back.  I finally can have a physical body.  Leave me alone._

_What are you going to do?_

_Take a body and go._

_I must stop you…_

_Try it.  You can't hurt me.  The greater the light, the greater the shadow…you knew this for all those 200-something years we've been in that 'thing's' mind.  I'm surprised you won't follow my actions._

_You don't even know you're real name._

_I'll find out._

_If you go, you'll upset the balance._

_I know…_

_Why are you going?_

_The gate's open.  All thanks to that Harry McDougall and that Gene Starwind character._

_Is that all?_

_No.  I want to get away from you and that dammed heart._

_He's a person._

_A dead person with a functioning mind, just like you and me…_

_What have we done to drive you to do this?_

_I was nothing but a lowly student.  While he was the mayor and you were the director.  You both thought you were better than me._

_We didn't.  You know that._

_Well anyways, I bet the real New York doesn't look like his little dream world.  He even has the World Trade Center rebuilt.  And plus,  the people never age.  I get tired of seeing the same people every year._

_He gave us a purpose to live._

_No he didn't.  We were his lackeys._

_We need you to keep the darkness in balance.  I can't keep both light and darkness in balance by myself._

_Melfina…just leave the light alone.  Give yourself up to it, like I did to the Darkness._

_If both the light and the darkness is not kept intact, the universe shall fall.  And plus, the light is just as dangerous as the darkness when left unbalanced._

_Look Melfina, you can stay here while the door to freedom is wide open and stay here with that man.  I'm going.  I've been here for too long, the universe has changed, and I bet that everything has expanded._

_Don't go._

_I'm sorry Melfina, but I must…_

_*********************************_

Short wasn't it.  See ya.

Ansem Revived.


	10. Freedom and Madness

Hello!!!  Mercy_Angel09, (What's with these 09's?) I looked at all your stories.  And you know what?  I never knew you wrote like that.  They were all so funny!  And yet Romancing the Drone is serious!  I also would like to thank you for reading my story so far; you're probably the nicest person I know.  

I don't own Nike.  Nike owns Nike.  I don't own the Outlaw Star.  But I own the people and the place you haven't heard before, m'kay?

Let's have a moment of silence first for all those people who have died in the 9/11 terrorist attack.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Now let's read.

****************************************88

Decent into the Darkness

Written by: Ansem Revived.

Chapter 8: Freedom and Madness

(A.N. I'm going to put a poem in the beginning of this chapter.  It's the one I used to get in my school's newspaper.  It was written out of the pain I had when someone I cared for the most…hurt me.)

Friends are just Acquaintances

Friends… There no such things… 

_As friends._

_When the choice_

_Comes which they will_

_Have to choose_

_Between their life_

_And yours…_

_You'll be gone,_

_Because of petty_

_Trust._

_A true friend is…_

_Someone who cares for you,_

_Who'll be there for you,_

_Who'll even give their_

_Very soul for you._

_Friends are just acquaintances._

_Someone who'll talk to you,_

_Be with you,_

_Eat with you…_

_But never care enough to_

_Give their only life_

_For you…_

_Friends are just acquaintances._

The pitiful figure sat hunched up in the corner.  On the other side of the room, across from him, were ceramic shards and a spoon.

What did I do?  Why can't I get out? 

The man was starving.  He had nothing to eat but that bowl of cereal he made before everything went dark.  It had been days or even weeks since he had last had something to settle his stomach.  Sometimes, he had to even say his name or talk to himself to remember his name.

"My name is…Harry.  My name is…Harry.  My name is…Harry."

Harry crawled where the broken table was and sat beside it, Indian-style.  Living in the darkness for such a long time had taken its toll on him.  Even though he couldn't see the changes in the dark, he felt them.  His eyes were red and pupils HUGE from straining his eyesight to see.  His fingernails had gotten longer and were chipped from all that crawling he done.  His once beautiful blue hair was now staring to grow gray spots.  And, surprisingly, the room Harry was in didn't have any bodily waste in it.  He hadn't had anything to eat or drink, so how could there?

_Where is Ron?_

Ron did this somehow, Harry thought to himself.  He would guess that Ron had it out for him, but didn't think he was actually right.  Ron was torturing him.

_I'll get him back.  I kill him._

In his mind, Harry had thought of two things-NO-_three _things to focus in when he gets out of this prison.

One was to kill Gene, Melfina, that blonde brat, that cat bitch, and the assassin.

The second one was to get revenge on his brother for doing this to him.

And the last was to destroy Magusser 9 with all of its inhabitants.

_"They heard me scream for them.  They heard me knocking on that door.  Everyone wants to kill me, to destroy me… But they won't… not if I get put of here."  _Harry's voice was hoarse from not having anything to drink.  He also wondered how he was still living when he had no water.  A human would die from thirst in three or four days without water.

Something was keeping him alive…but what?

He laid down on the carpeted floor to sleep.

_Knock Knock_.

Harry turned his head to the door.  Had someone finally wanted to set him free?  On shaky legs, he tried to open the front door one more time.

The knob turned.

A wide grin swept across his face instantly.  _He was finally free._  Harry pulled the door.

Only to be pulled through the door into another room by unseen hands.

"AHHHH! MY EYES!!!"  This new room was filed with light.  Harry shielded his eyes.  His pupils were starting to become normal size again.

After a moment, his eyes finally settled.  This gave him a chance to look around this new atmosphere of light.  Wood floor.  Cracked wall.  Cheap-looking painting.  Graffiti.

Harry's mouth hung open in delight.  He was in the 3rd floor hallway.

Harry was so grateful to be out.  He wanted to see the light again after all that darkness.  Then, he wondered.  Who knocked on the door and pulled him out?  Harry, blinded by his cheerfulness, walked up and down the hallway trying to look for his savior.

"Where are you?"

He approached 3a.  He twisted the doorknob, but it was locked.  Oh well, he thought.  He tried 3b. Locked also.  He even knocked, but no reply came.  Harry continued this pattern through the rest of the alphabet.  No one came out of the apartments.

"Forget him.  He saved me, but it took him a long time to do so.  He'll have to go out with the space station once I destroy it too I'm afraid."  He said.  And with that, Harry walked to the elevators and pressed the call button.  He looked at the numbered lights above the machines.

They seemed to be stuck at the lobby.

Harry pressed again.  The lights were motionless.  Again, nothing moved.  He pressed it five more times but nothing came.  Ten more times and still nothing came.

"DAMMIT!!!"  The people still had him locked up.  But now, they were toying with him.  He slumped down to the floor and started to rock back and forth.  Swearing at the elevators.

"Is there something wrong?  Was it you who was knocking at my door?"

Harry's eyes shot wide open.  _There was someone talking to him…a real person.  _Harry stood up.  He wanted to practically kiss the guy.  He turned around.  There stood a man, about Harry's age and height.  He had smooth black hair that was cut.  His eyes were brown.  The man's clothing looked formal, a blue tucked in T-shirt that showed his skinny muscles, black jeans with a brown belt in it, and some white Nike sneakers.  The man looked at Harry with concern in his face.  "Are you okay?  Did your girlfriend throw you out or something?"

Harry stared blankly back at the man.  "Why do you say that?"

"Because your in a T-shirt and boxers."

Harry looked down at himself.  He was indeed wearing a T-shirt and boxers.  He started to remember now; darkness overwhelmed the apartment and trapped him inside.

Harry looked at his apartment door.  He was afraid to go back in there, back into the darkness.  He turned his attention back to the man.  "What time is it?"

"Let me see."  The man put his hands into his pockets.  "From what I remember seeing from my alarm clock, it should be around…a quarter past ten in the morning."

"What day is it?"

The man started to get agitated.  "Why are you asking me all these questions?  I should be the one asking.  I don't know what day it is, but I want to know who was that blacked haired guy that came out of your apartment this morning?  I hardly ever see him when I go dow to the supermarket."

Harry was petrified.  _"What do you mean this morning?"  I know I've been locked up over at least three or four days._

"I work at the supermarket down 24th.  I wake up at six o' clock every morning to get ready.  So, when I walked out the door at seven, this guy walks out of 3c and him and me share the elevator.  We didn't talk to each other."

_I've been in there for three hours?  How can that be? It seemed like forever in that room!_

The man stared at Harry's now frightened face.  "You don't have no where to stay, do you?"

Harry answered honestly.  "No.  No I don't anymore."

The guy just smirked and stuck a hand out.  "My name is Thomas.  And it looks like me and you are going to be roommates until you get back on your feet again, right?"

Harry smiled and shook Thomas's hand.  "I'm Harry.  Thank you for your offer.  I won't try to be a burden."  It felt good that someone was actually helping him.

************************************************************

Bye-bye.

Ansem Revived


	11. Yes or No

Oh how the darkness is so good.  I'm back again!  This is for Abandon 666:  Yes, I am an American.  And I sure as hell proud of it!  Now back to the story.  I have already figured out the ending to this thing, but to get to that ending is the problem.  I'm not worried about myself; it's just that some of this story will get tad bit confusing.  I promise that everything will be answered.  Just be patient.  WAIT A MINUTE!  YOU, GET OUT OF HERE!  DON'T YOU POINT THAT SHOTGUN AT ME!!!!!

Aisha_Diamond09:  I'M TIRED OF YOU SAYING 'be patient'!  I'M GOING TO YOUR FREAKIN' HEAD OFF!!!!!!

"TRY IT, WOMAN!!!!"

**BLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"MY CRANIUM, IT'S BROKEN!!!!"  Ansem looks around the place.  "Where'd she get to?  Oh well.  She knows physical objects cant hurt the darkness…BUT IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!"

Find the disclaimer.  I lost it.

THE LIGHT HAS CRUNCHED MY BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*********************************************************************

Decent into the Darkness

Written by: Bob, I mean Ansem Revived (I'm hyper today!)

Chapter 9: Yes or No

Thomas opened his apartment door, 3j.  "Forgive me, this place is a mess."

Harry stood in the doorway.  "It's okay.  You know you didn't have to this for me, right?" 

Thomas grabbed a pair of boots and placed them beside the wall.  "I know, but it was right.  You kind of remind me of the time I left my girlfriend."

Harry still went on with his charade.  He walked inside and closed the door.  "You left her?"

His new friend was now sitting on the couch trying to untie his shoes.  "Yeah I did."

"Why?"

Thomas took off his left shoe.  "I offered her a better life if she came with me, but she didn't."  He took of his untied shoe and started to untie his right.  "I found out she was cheating on me…even after that, I forgave her and asked her to come with me.  But she didn't.  So…I left her."  He stretched over on the couch.  "You need to come in.  If anyone saw you in your underwear, you'll be a laughingstock."  Thomas started to grin.

Harry leaned against a wall.  "I need to buy some clothes, but my 'ex-girlfriend' has it.  I'm not going back in that apartment with her still in it," he lied. 

"Me and you almost have the same body frame, so I'll let you borrow my clothes until she cools of."

"Oh really! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it, Harry."

Harry looked around the apartment.  It had the same layout as his and Ron's did.  The walls were green and blank.  In the front of the room, there was a TV on a stand.  It seemed to have a bunch of static since the screen was gray.  With the TV set; there was a brown leather couch with Thomas laying on it, and a coffee table that was filled with water rings.  Harry assumed that he didn't have coasters.

The emptiness of the place started to make him think once more about the hallway with it's locked doors and broken elevators.  This made Harry ask: "I've been wondering, where is everybody and why didn't the landlord tell us about the broken down elevators?"

Thomas smirked.  "I've noticed that, too.  No one's coming out of his or her apartments.  But I can only guess they're all gone."

"You said the elevators were functioning this morning, right?"

"Yes, they were.  I don't know what happened, but the landlord or the super better get on it."

Thomas looked at the clock that hung right above the front door.  "It's 10:00 pm.  We should get to bed.  I have only one bedroom, so you'll have to sleep on the couch.  Behind it, there's a pillow and a blanket."

_How the hell can it be nighttime?  _Harry glanced at the clock. _Holy shit!  He's right!  But how can that be?  I just got in here!_

"Umm? Harry?  Are you all right?  I told you it's 10:00.  You want to go out somewhere?"  Thomas got up and started to walk up to Harry.  "You'll have to go by yourself.  You see, I have this curfew thing that I do so I can get up early in the morning."

Harry came out of his trance.  "Yeah, yeah.  I'm fine.  I'm not going nowhere in my boxers.  I was just wondering how fast time flies, that's all."

Thomas smiled.  "Time flies when you're in space…right?  Well anyway, I'm going to bed now so…goodnight."  He walked to a door that Harry somehow missed observing.

Harry replied.  "Goodnight."

The outlaw approached the couch and pulled it towards the right.  Thomas was true to his word.  There was one pillow and one wool blanket.  He placed them on the couch.

_I wonder how Ron going to react to this… What should I care?  He helped out to trap me.  _He laid down, pulling the blanket over him.  The couch felt like to a million bucks to him compared to a hard wood floor.  In a minute, he was asleep.

_But this night was different…_

_He was dreaming…_

_Falling…_

_Descending…_

_He tried to find something to grab hold off, but nothing appeared…_

_Harry looked around.  All he could see was infinite darkness…_

_Darkness as far as the eye could see…_

_He started to scream out of his fright of the darkness._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_STOP!_

_Harry froze.  He looked down at his feet and saw that he was floating._

_"Who said that!?"_

_A friend._

_"Let me go!"_

_I like you…we like you…_

_"Who are you?"  Harry was in fear now._

_Darkness…no, power…ultimate power…_

_"Why am I here?"_

_You want revenge…revenge on those who hurt you.  Am I correct?_

_"How did you know?"_

_I heard you when you were in the darkness.  I sent you there…_

_"Why?"_

_So the darkness can channel through you faster.  Making it more powerful._

_Look around, Harry… All you see is darkness.  All this…is your darkness.  This is your power.  You can do anything._

_"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?!?!?!"  Harry wanted to get out of this place fast.  He could sense it was dangerous._

_You haven't figured out how to use it to your advantage yet.  So that's why _I'm here.

Everything changed back into Thomas's apartment.  Almost like a light flashing sharply before Harry's eyes.  Harry also found out he was standing up with his light-brown vest and pant's.

_"What…is going on?"_   Harry stepped back a little.  "WAKE UP, HARRY!  WAKE UP!"

"You should be enjoying this moment."  Harry jumped.

"Thomas, is that you?"  Harry turned around to see his friend Thomas.  He was wearing a brown robe; his eyes were nothing but beads of light that cut through the darkness of his hood.

"Thomas, what's going on?"  Harry spoke softly.  He wanted straight answers.

Thomas approached him.  "Harry, remember when Melfina could make wishes come true at the Leyline?  She could have revived you."   He raised his right arm and opened his hand.  A purple haze-like substance started to gather around it.

"What are you doing?"  Harry gave him a quizzical look.  Thomas continued towards Harry as the haze started to take form.

A small, weak gust of wind swept by Harry as the haze hardened.

Thomas was now carrying _a sword_ and started hastened his movements.

"Get away from me, Thomas."  Thomas had the sword pulled back and simply said; "You're going to thank me for this…"

"THOMAS, NO!"  But it was too late.  Thomas had thrust the sword in Harry.  

_"Feel it…feel the darkness coursing its way through your veins…"_

Somehow…Harry blinked.  He was still breathing.  This amazed him_._  He felt like nothing had happened to him.  No pain

_But something was different…_

_He felt inside him…power.  A power that was still dormant.  A great power._

_It was the power…he longed to have._

_It was the power to get his revenge on the people that hurt him…_

Harry looked down at his chest.  The sword went right through it, but no blood was on the weapon.  Weakly, Harry lifted his arms to touch this thing that showed him his power.  The blade was thin and narrow.  Perfect for handling.  The color of it was violet with a black edge and bloodline.  Carefully, his eyes moved up the sword and to the hilt.  It was black with five strange whisker-like wires that protruded out of each side of the blade and curled downwards.

_"That power inside of you… it is your darkness.  Awaken it…"_

Harry stared straight into Thomas's eyes.  __

_"How?"_

*****************************************************************************8

My next chapter is gonna be very, VERY VIOLENT.  So please, don't be nervous.  R&R

Ansem Revived


	12. Author's note

WELCOME TO THE MAIN EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVENT!

AT ONE SIDE OF THE RING, WEIGHING AT A ONE HUNDRED AND TWO POUNDS, THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS HIMSELF…. ANSEM!!!!!

Silence…

"CHEER FOR ME!  CHEER FOR ME 'FORE I SEND YOU INTO THE WORLD OF CHAOS!"

silence…

"Screw it."

NOW, ON THIS SIDE OF THE RING…SHE'S BIG, SEXY, AND HAS WINDS GOING ABOUT 110 MILES PER HOUR…ITS HURRICANE ISABELLLLLLLLLL!

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  WOO-WOO-WOOO-WOO…"

THE CROWD GOES WILD!!!!!!

********************************

Really, the hurricane's going to hit me.  I live in North Carolina.  I'm screwed.  BIG TIME!  Tomorrow is the big day.  No school.  All there is to do is to stay inside and listen to the wind whistle.

About the fic itself, the next chapter is going to be a doozy.  You're actually going to see, I mean read, some action.  Read the sample:

"Don't do it!  You'll kill every one on the station!"  The officer turned up the volume on the megaphone.  "Get down from off the fountain or we will be forced to fire."

Harry kept the handgun aimed to the glass dome.  _All that power…all I have to do is to fire one bullet and I have it.  All of it._

He knew that where the glass was exactly parallel to the center of Magusser 9 was the weakest spot.  Even if someone threw a rock at it, it'll break.  But that was impossible since the area was so high up, probably a mile-and-a-half above the exquisite fountain.  It marked the center.

"You all are going to die!  The men, the women, and especially…the children."  His finger was pulsating on the trigger.  "May you all burn in hell for the pain and suffering you were* going to cause me!"

"NO! STOP!"

_Harry pulled it._

There you have it.  Expect to see it on Friday or the weekends.  

As for breakaway_republic's comment for my time frame, I have figured it out now.  All I need now is the exact year that Outlaw Star took place.  It has to be by the Towards Star calendar.  For anybody who can tell me, review or email it to me and I'll try to put you in this, somewhat disoriented story.  (That's what I think.)

Just describe the character to me in the message.  Give details.  And I mean DETAILS… I need everything about this character.  Like height, weight, character, race (Has to be human.  Black, white, Hispanic, etc.), weapon of choice (No swords of any kind!), male or female, hair color, blah blah blah… YOU GET THE PICTURE!  Oh yeah that reminds me, if you have a scanner and you can draw, email me the year and the picture of the character, m'kay?

I forgot to tell you…the character might be good or evil.  I decide that.

So everyone, give me all the darkness you can muster up so I can take this hurricane down!  The most terrible hurricane in NC was Floyd, but he died out.

Ansem Revived.

PS: I LOVE YOU JULIA!  THANKS FOR PUTTING MY STORY ON YOUR FAVORITES LIST!!!!!****


	13. To Get Power part 1

Fo'chizzle my nizzle!  I survived, isn't that lovely?  I showed her what's what.  You can't mess with the big man, the head honcho, the number one…  Isabel ain't coming back.  She better not anyway…

For breakaway_republic, thanks for telling me what I did wrong about the timeframe of the story.  Also thank you for some ideas to help me out; you are one of the best authors out there.

Jim Hawking Jr.:  Thanks for putting my story on you favorites.  And as for your review, I just typed up the beginning.  It's long, isn't it.  So for now on…I'm going to take my time.  I might even get more reviews.

And finally, this is for Mercy Angel 09:  Keep going with your story!  It's great!  And if you ever find out who erased you're Inuyasha fic,  just tell me and I'll get things straightened out for you.  Love ya!

I'm actually going to put in the disclaimer again!  So here it is:  Outlaw Star and the characters, ships, and settings that are in the series belong to Sunrise and that other guy.  I own the Hellraisers.  If you want to use them, email me the address is on my profile page.

START!

***********************

Decent into the Darkness

Written by: Ansem Revived

Chapter 10: To Get Power…(Part one)

Harry, you deserve this power, more than anyone…  All those people that hurt you… 

_Kill them…_

_Hunt them down like the animals they are._

_Then and only then…you will get the power that sleeps within you._

_And remember…_

_I will be there to guide you…_

Harry's flashed open suddenly.  He sat up in his bed.  _Bed?  What am I doing back on my—_

He gasped…He was back in his room.  _But how?  This can't be possible.  Where's Thomas?_  Harry looked around his room.  The window was shut, only showing part of the glass dome that surrounded Magusser 9 and the stars in space.  He then looked around the rest of the room.  His clothes still discarded on the floor, his bow on his dresser, and the alarm clock that read 8 AM.  _What?  My room…what the hell am I doing in my room.  What the hell am I doing back in my apartment?_  Harry turned his head to the door.  "How could I get in here if the door was locked?"  He got up from his bed and walked to the door.  He twisted the knob.

And miraculously…

It twisted all the way.

_"No."  _Harry prevented himself from pulling the door.  "What if it's dark in there?  What if the front door is locked again?  What do I do?"  He started to punch the door, trying to find out what might happen if he left the room where he _could actually see his own two hands._

_Go through, Harry…_

"Thomas?  Is that you?"  Harry looked around.  The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.

_Don't fear the darkness…  It has given you another chance._

"What do you mean 'another chance'?"

Kill them, Harry…  Get them before they lock you up for good… 

Harry figured it out.  "You're right, I have to.  I thank the darkness for giving me a chance to prevent my fate."  With his conscience firm, hr pulled his door.  He closed his eyes and said aloud:  "_I DON'T FEAR THE DARKNESS!  I WELCOME IT!"_

He walked through and opened his eyes…

There was no darkness; everything was normal.  But there was something different…

a sound…almost like someone…snoring.

"_Ron," _whispered Harry.  _I have to get him before he gets me…now's the perfect opportunity.  He may be stronger than me, but I know as a fact that it's easier to kill a sleeping bear than when it's wide awake._

But how?  He had no weapons, only his brother did… Unless he could sneak into Ron's room, steal his S&W*, and shoot head with it.  "No, he'll wake up and try to stop me."  Then it dawned on him.  _A knife!  _Harry ran towards the kitchen, making heavy thumping sounds beneath his feet.  "I'll get him, I got this chance to gain ultimate power and I'm going to use it!"  He pulled open the knife drawer and started do dig for the best one.  "Come on!  Where is it?"  Then there it was, an 10-inch Earth-made stainless steel knife.  Its wooden handle had the numbers 2251/10169 on it.

"Hey.  Good morning, Harry.  Are you going to cook something with that?"  Harry took his attention from the soon-to-be murder weapon to the figure standing in the doorway beside him.

"Ron, what a pleasant surprise.  I was going to wake you up, but it seems like you already have."  Harry put on a fake smile while closing the drawer with a loud shut.

"Umm, yeah… So anyway, what are you cooking for breakfast?"  Ron scratched his back and pulled his striped shirt back down.

Now is the perfect time… 

Harry started to walk towards his brother.  _"I hate you," _he said in a malevolent tone of voice.

Now concerned, Ron said, "What's the matter, Harry?" 

_"You…" _The knife made a gleam that made it almost like an oblong eye.  This almost made Ron terrified.

He looked at Harry's face and sow nothing but pure hatred written all over it, from his widened purple eyes to his closed mouth.  _Then he suddenly realized…_

_That his own brother was going to kill him.  _"Harry."  He said calmly, "Don't do anything you're going to regret."  Ron started to step back towards the living room.  Harry was right in front of him holding the knife.

"Don't worry, this is what I was going to worry about."  He came closer, but Ron stepped back.

"Look Harry, what are you talking about?"  Ron tried to sound negotiable as possible; it was hard enough to hide his fear.

Get him, Harry…  I know you can do it… 

Harry didn't answer back; Thomas's voice was ushering him.  But instead, he simply grinned and approached his victim at the same steady pace.

Ron kept stepping back.  Then, to add more to his problem, his legs gave away when he accidentally backed up into the arm of the couch.  He fell in it, then he looked up at Harry who was looming over him.  He started to scream.  "NO, HARRY DON'T!!!"

Harry tightened his grasp on the kitchen knife. "SHUT UP, RON! I know what you were going to do, you sick bastard... You and me; the McDougall brothers. Every bounty we gotten together, every defeat we encountered together... After all we been through...I can't believe you were going to try to seal me up in some dark cesspool.  I actually trusted you."  He raised the blade upward over his head; staring at Ron's pitiful figure.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but in order to get my revenge on all the people that have and were going to hurt me and the power that rests inside of me…I have get rid of my vengeance for you by doing so first."

"Please Harry, please…" This was the first time Harry actually seen Ron break down into a whimpering child, he almost didn't want to kill him.

But you know, Harry… He was going to lock you up within darkness.  That's just as bad as killing someone.

He's right, thought Harry.  He took one last look at his brother.  Everything's going to be different without him…

"Goodbye, Ron."  And with that said, Harry brought the knife down on Ron.  Once…   Twice…  Then on and on and on….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HIYA, Ffolkes!!!!  This is only part one of chapter 10.  I would have posted all of it, but I'm tired.  It's 3:42 AM.  I need my 18 hours of sleep.  (I skip daylight).

I know this chapter and some past chapters were confusing.  If you knew the conflict, it wouldn't be as bad.  But surprisingly, I have put it in already.  You're just going to have to put-two and two together.

Ansem Revived.


	14. To Get Power part 2

HEY HEY HEY!  How has it been?  It's been a while since I last posted, I was trying to think of what should I rate this chapter.  I thought of putting it in R (An innocent child dies by Harry's hands) or PG-13 so people wouldn't have to stress his or herself to click on 'R'.  So, as you see, PG-13 is the one.  But please, review my chapter and tell me along with the review of what this chapter and/or this whole story should be rated.  Please…I really need this.

Anyway, (MUST—STOP SAYING---'ANYWAYS'!' I put together a gas/charcoal grill, isn't that lovely?!?!  The only problem is…I can't cook worth a dime!  I can only cook breakfast!  Eggs, bacon, grits, and buttered toast are the easiest thing to cook.  And guess what?  I got my lazy ass up and RAKED MY YARD!!!  Now that's a miracle!  And also during my time off, I beat Kingdom Hearts on expert mode!  Here are my end evaluations:

Heartless defeated:  7700

Times Defeated: 31 (This was a hard, HARD game!)

Attacks deflected: 768

Times hit by an enemy: ^cough cough^ _1975…(Lies…ALL LIES!!!)_

Total item usage: 78

Party member knockouts: Uhh, lets just skip this. No? Ok then…71 (Don't look at me like that…Donald and Goofy were fighting recklessly while I was in, umm, the CORNER.  Yes the corner behind boxes healing them…really!)

Curative spells on a friend: 111 (I told you!)

One more thing…Aisha-Diamond09, I thought you died because of an overdose of Prozac.  It's good to hear from you!

My alibi:  The pig knew too much about my secret life.  I figured it out 'cause it oinked at me in a sexy, seductive way.  So, I grabbed my trusty pistol and shot it in the head 3 times.  HA HA HA!!!

******************************************

Decent into the Darkness

Written by: Ansem Revived (You guys should know this by now.)

(NO MORE LARGE GAPS!  YAY!)

Chapter 13:  To Get Power Part 2

Harry rubbed the knife vigorously with the damp cloth under the running tap water, blood making the water discolored.

_Harry, why are you cleaning it?  You can just leave it here with the body._

"I don't like to see anything messy Thomas."  Harry turned the kitchen faucet off and dried the knife.

_Tell me, Harry, how do you feel now that you killed your brother?_

"Like some heavy burden lifted off my chest."  Harry put the knife back in its appropriate drawer and proceeded into his room to get a change of clothes.  "You do know that Ron wasn't my brother really, we were just strong friends," he thought for a moment, "no, acquaintances.  He wouldn't have even thought of what he was going to do to me…" Harry opened the door to his bedroom and grabbed his discarded clothes.

_Take anything that you'll need…  You're not coming bock if everything goes right._

"What do you mean?"  Harry looked around his room, half-expecting to see Thomas.  He asked again, _"What do you mean?_  No answer this time.   Harry shrugged it off and started to take off the bloodstained T-shirt.  He didn't care about what he just did.  As long as he could stop the people who were going to imprison him, he couldn't care less…

  
~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why won't he come back…we need him." "I know…  I shouldn't have had made him the caster of Darkness…he was too human…he deserved a normal life" "I have been thinking of a way to bring him back within the door.  I must get out and bring him here." "Its too risky.  The only way you can leave this place is by submitting yourself to the light so you can have the power; when both the light and darkness are unbalanced, it will become too great to handle." "But it's the only way.  After I submit myself, I will be able to find a physical being.  You are able to channel both light and darkness, right?" "Yes I can, but some of the powers will leak out of my control.  It will spread upon the universe through you, causing massive damage.  And even if you submit yourself, you'll never want it to leave your body…" "It is the only chance we have.  If I succeed in capturing him, we will all be locked together within the Leyline.  We will never harm the universe again…" "You do know that if your vessel dies, you won't but it will.  You'll be a murderer for causing harm to it." "Then I would be no better than him…its so ironic that both the light and the darkness are different but yet…same.   But I must go; he'll come after you when he gathers more power via a vessel.  I might even come after you eventually…" "It is the only way…  You do it now, submit yourself into the light…  Please don't let it control you, I don't want to lose you too…" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry finished tying his hair.  He was thinking to himself, I am doing the right thing.  All these people are going to die, every last one of them.  Even my 'acquaintance' was with them…he shouldn't have so I wouldn't have killed him.  He got up from his bed out into the hallway.  From where he was standing, he could see blood oozing it's way across the floor.  Harry kept a blank face to hide his real feelings.  I know I'm doing the right thing, I just know it!   He tried to convince himself by being positive; Harry tried to focus on that dark prison again.  I had to get him before he got me, the backstabber! Just then, Harry heard something…someone singing.  He assumed that it was a female youth in the hallway, most likely playing. Do you hear that Harry?  The sound of sweet innocence that all children contain…  Destroy that innocence, Harry!  It is the only thing that can hold you back! Harry tensed up a bit, killing a child wasn't what he actually planned for.  "She'll go out with the rest of them." If you don't do it right now, the innocence will destroy your strength eventually.  The light in children is somewhat stronger than adult people.    Do so, NOW! 

For some unexplainable reason, Harry's concern started to go away.  He hadn't noticed.  Harry started to forget about the girl outside the apartment, leaving her to do what she bid.  Harry walked into the den, avoiding contact with that sprawled out carcass on the couch.  He peeked outside the peephole to find her.  A small-brown haired girl with green eyes and what seemed to be freckles from his view.  She wore a small white dress and hat with black buckle shoes.  He guessed the girl was at least 4 or 5.  He wouldn't hurt her now_; she'll die with the rest of the scum in this cesspool._

He kept his eyes on the girl walking around in circles laughing…

Laughing…

Laughing…

The laughter started to wrap around his brain.  The girl wouldn't shut up.  A rage started to form inside of him, the little child was annoying him.  "SHUT UP!  SHUT UP!"  Harry started to bang on the door.  The child didn't seem to hear him.  "SHUT UP GOD DAMMIT!!!"  This new anger started to consume him, over power him.  A compulsion to teach the girl a lesson arrived.

He opened the door.  The girl looked up at him and smiled.  "Hello sir!" 

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!!!"  He wrapped his hands around her neck, grasping tightly.  The girl was lifted off her feet.  She tried to wail for help, but her throat was practically clenched shut.  Instead, a gargle came out.

The psycho started to shake her violently.  "SHUT UP!  SHUT UP!  SHUT UP!"   The child placed her hands around his to try to pull them off.  He continued to shake her.

"Shut up!  Shut up.  _Shut up…"_ The tiny arms fell limp. 

Harry smiled.  "That got her to be quiet."  He threw the child into the wall.__

_Good job, you do have the ability to destroy pure innocence.  Now, I'm going to teach you how to convert light._

"You mean to convert light into darkness?  I can do that?"

Yes, you can.  Even though the power that rests within you is still dormant, you can still 'borrow' some.

"How?"

Look directly into the child's dead eyes.  Focus straight on them.

Harry did so.  The girl's green eyes were almost staring right back at him from the way she was leaned against the wall.

Now, think of darkness.  Infinite darkness…your darkness.  Imagine her being in it.  She is your slave, your own personal slave ready to do your bidding.

In his mind, everything went dark.  But this time…it felt comfortable.  Harry looked around to see the girl.  "Where is she?"  White smoke appeared in front of him, making a form.

The little girl was inside his darkness, crying.

Everything went back to normal.  Harry stared at the carcass.  "I took your soul.  You can cry out all you want, no one will be able to hear you."  Harry now turned his attention to his apartment door.  "Can I take Ron's using the same method?"

Yes, try it.  You might have to use souls much sooner than I expect.  Hurry!

Harry ran back into his apartment, leaving the door open.  He walked right up to the bloodstained couch with his brother in it; luckily his eyes were still opened.  Harry stared right in to them.  And just like the little girl's, Ron's brown eyes seem to stare back at him.

The darkness arrived again, the little girl now a hanging, cold puppet.  This time Ron arrived, his head down, just like the little girl.  Now he had two…

You see, Harry, souls are made up of both light and darkness.  And when you take a soul, the darkness overwhelms the light.  After you leave—

**BANG!!!  **A bullet shot right by Harry.  Slowly, he turned around.  An old man carrying a .38 with a hunch in his back stared menacingly at Harry from the doorway.  Streaks of tears were running down his worn features.

"You monster…how could you…" The man looked past Harry at Ron.  "You are a murderer…" He started to pull the trigger.

Harry quivered.  "IT'S NOT GOING TO END LIKE THIS!"  There was no way he could die.  Not now…  He shielded his face with his arms.

**BANG!!!  **Clink…  Harry was shivering.  Had the bullet missed, he thought.  Slowly, he raised his head.  What he saw almost scared him senseless.

A black thing had appeared in front of him.  He could only see the back of it, but knew instantly what it was.

The little girl had blocked him.  It turned around to face Harry.  The girl had a blank face.  No eyes, no nose, no mouth, nothing.  The dress and hat she had on seemed to become her skin, making it look deformed.  "What is this?"

"What have you done to my granddaughter?  Charlotte, is that you?  Please answer me Charlotte."

Tell it to attack, Harry.

  
  


He had no other choice.  "Attack!"  

The creature faced the man again.  It walked slowly towards him.  "You're not my granddaughter, you are a demon!"  He fired one shot at Charlotte.  His demise was sealed.  The child vanished into thin air in a cloud of black smoke; the bullet created a hole through it.

"Where is she?"  The man looked around the room, and then at Harry,  "WHERE IS—" He felt something graze his back.  He turned around and saw the child.  Her hands were now sharp blades; she had probably scraped the old man's back.

"Stay back!"  The man barked at the girl, now right in front of him.

The girl stopped, sensing the man's fear.  With that, she punched him right in his stomach; the blade on her right hand was covered in blood, dripping on the floor.  The man fell on his knees.

"Why?"  The man stared right into the blank face.  Nothing could be felt…  The girl withdrew her hand as the man dropped to the floor, creating a pool of blood.

Harry stared in awe.  "She came back…"

No Harry, that is her soul.  You made her the way she is now.  She obeys you and only you.  Tell to retreat; let her return back inside you.

"Retreat."  The girl faced Harry again.  A purple pool-like ring formed around her feet.  She slowly sank into it.  He asked Thomas, "Is she going back within me?"  He was confused.

She is.  It is not going to hurt you.

The girl was gone and the pool vanished.  Harry was amazed.  He could now summon souls that he had taken and use them for his own!

All of a sudden, he fell to floor.  His head was swirling like crazy.  Thomas warned him.

Harry, listen to me very carefully…  You have just used a child's soul to do your bidding.  Like I said before, the light in children is greater than the light in adults.  Right now, you are in pain.  You may have the ability to convert a child's light to darkness, but you don't yet have the power to control it safely.  Try to avoid summoning the child until you think that you can handle it.

The pain in his head felt like someone hit him with a hammer.  But it passed after a few minutes.

Harry thought for a moment,

he needed more souls…

*************************************

Sayonara

Ansem Revived.   


	15. To Get Power part 3

Can you hear me now?  Good!

I don't have much to say but this one thing…this is the final installment of the 'To Get Power' chapters.  Let me just finish this one, you'll have a super villain and his cronies.  But let me warn you…this chapter is not as creepy (as Mercy Angel called my last chapter) as Pt 2 but almost just as cruel.  And, finally, after this chapter, you'll see everybody included in the fic so far.  They may not meet each other yet (OLS crew and Duuz), but some will have to fight the newcomers (OLS crew and Hellraiser crew).

31-27=4…. right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Decent into the Darkness

Written by:  Ansem Revived

Chapter 13 (or what ever it should be called):  To Get Power part 3

Harry was now in a state of shock; _he had just killed three people…_

_Harry listen to me…you must learn to get over death.  You must do what you must do._

He looked at the two dead people around him, then to the door.   "When I was looking at the little girl through the peephole, I was fine until…" Harry's eyes started to shake, "something came over me.  An urge to stop her, to murder her, came over me."

Anything that you didn't want happen didn't happen at all…  You wanted to kill Ron, so you did.  You wanted to kill the little girl and the old man, so you did.  Realize this, as long as you can control the darkness…you are the most powerful being in the universe!

"You right," Harry started to smile in realization, "I am practically invincible.  I can take people's souls and use them for my own…there isn't nothing I could else I could want by my side."

_I know what you mean.  But there is an easier way…_

"An easier way for what?"  Harry asked aloud.

_An easier way to gather souls from the dead.  I can't say anything yet, you must prove yourself by gaining your revenge…_

Harry thought for a moment before responding, "Everyone must die…"

_Do it, Harry, **get them back for everything!  Destroy this place!  All of the scum that lives in it!**_

****

****

****

Another sudden compulsion started to overcome him…

Anger… 

_Destruction…_

His plan was set.  Harry had to kill everyone, but how?

"**Dammit!  Dammit all to pieces**!"  His mind was racing again…Ron and the child appeared in his mind.

Harry started to talk to himself, "How do I do it?  How can I get _everybody's _soul?  If I go on at the same rate I'm going now, I'm surely going to be caught," He kicked the old man.  He had never thought of the overwhelming odds against him.  He was just one person against…

_Practically ten million citizens._

_Harry…think.  This is a city in space, right?  What keeps the oxygen in?_

_That's it!!!  A brilliant idea!_  Harry had figured out the solution; he looked at the dropped gun.  "How can one person decimate an entire population?"  Harry picked up the .38, "Hit them with one great attack, of course!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magusser 9 was one of the original space stations Earth created.  Since the time of the Great Dragonite Rush, Magusser 9 was a giant rest stop for the weary treasure hunter who was going to search in the now-seemingly-over-populated Nakalr-Nakalr within the Ctarl-Ctarl system and Mazque Emma in Silgrian/Saurian territory.   Above all, Magusser 9 was considered a checkpoint for different galaxies.

Nowadays, Magusser 9 is a city, seldom used for a rest stop.  The majority of the population is now made up of failed outlaws and struck-down people.  Chaos was so imminent, that a bill was passed some decades ago about banning any type of firearms.  From BB pistols to rocket launchers, all guns restricted, all this because Magusser 9 has the one of the weakest glass coverage of any space station.  Too bad that the tourist center always shipped out brochures that had bright orange warnings about though…

Harry proceeded down the sidewalk with the gun in his pocket to the park gates.

_Is this going to work?_

"Yes.  This is probably the most guarded public location I know.  Besides, the weak spot is right in the center."  Harry walked through the steel gate, passing a guard shouldering a rifle.

After passing crowds of countless bums, guards, and drug dealers, Harry found what he was looking for.

Is this it?  A fountain.  How can a fountain help? 

"The fountain marks the end of the completion of Magusser 9.  What better place to put it than the center?  And plus, weakest spot is right above it."  He looked at it for a while, "Isn't it beautiful?  I still don't see how the designs associate with this place."

It was just as astonishing as Harry put it.  In each of the Cardinal Directions, a limestone figure of a lion's head would be pointing away from the fountain with its fangs gleaming from the wide-open mouth.  Inside the closed pool, several coins could be seen.  Harry climbed into it, the water just above his ankles.

This caught a bypassing officer's attention.  "What are you doing, son?  You're doing something illegal!  Get off from there or I'll have to put you under arrest!"  The guard approached the fountain.  Harry mused.

"You can't stop me, I already have a good aim to the top from this vantage point."  Harry grabbed hold of the large, thin spike tightly, trying to avoid the rushing water.

The guard watched, mouth agape, as Harry pulled out a gun.  The officer drew his own and pointed it at the lunatic.  _"I order you to stop in the name of the law!  This is suicidal!  Everyone will die!  If you even stress your finger on the trigger, I'll blow your damn head off!_"

**_Do it Harry!  End it all!  Obliterate everyone!_**

****

****

The outlaw scanned about the park.  It seemed he had gained some attention.  Crowds of people started to gather around him.  Majority of which were picnickers, children, and homeless people.  All the guards had their guns pointed at Harry.  _"Put the weapon down sir!"_

A grin slithered across Harry's face as he took a slow glance at everybody around him.

_People with no dreams…_

_People just doing their jobs…_

_Children…_

He laughed out loud.  Harry knew that they were all scared.  He had the upper hand, not even the guards around him could prevent it.

_"You people…you all make me sick," _he glared at a small, crying family in particular that was huddled against a small boy.  _"People just like you are my chess pieces…needed to reach a necessary checkmate…**BE GONE, ALL OF YOU!!!"**_

****

****

****

**_ "I'M NOT GOING DIE!  I DON'T FEAR THE DARKNESS; I WELCOME IT!  COME TO ME!!!!!!"_**

****

****

He pulled the trigger; the bullet soared swiftly through the air.

_Oh yes…he is the one…_

The crowd's face changed to horror as they heard a small _chink _above; it's echo, traveling across the standstill silence.  Everybody looked up at the right time to see a small web-like expanding itself, getting bigger.

_And bigger…_

_And bigger…_

_And bigger…_

Now it was an elaborate design that made the stars look like a connect-the-dots pattern; everyone could see it now that wasn't in the park.  The air started to get thinner, the wind was blowing fiercely, leftover paper started to float towards the dome.

Pieces of glass started to float away; the gravity and oxygen was getting weaker.  People started screaming as they were carried upward into the darkness.  Harry face was filled with enthusiasm as he heard the screaming, "_This is it…"_

The citizens were now being flung towards the top; some running out of air before they even reached the surface.  Every time a person hit the glass, they and a shard of glass would be plunged into the vast void of space.  Trees were pulled from their roots; buildings started to deteriorate, the pieces being sucked upward.

Of all the people struggling trying to grab on to something, one lone figure was floating gently with his head upward.  Harry's voice was gone to the cause of zero gravity, but his lips were readable as his eyes.

_"I feel it…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bye-bye!  Taxi!  *A taxi comes, I pull the driver out and kick him to death.  I steal his money and run away frantically*  R&R


End file.
